Nadia has rowed her boat for a total of $5$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Nadia been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Nadia has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $5\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $5\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 1\text{ days}$